Remember me
by Kei-Ten
Summary: Found with the remnants of the Abbey. Frei is sent around to different Beyblading teams to find safety.Don't you remember me?, he asked as he held her shoulders.She looked away, I don't remember much... I'm just trying to find my sanctuary...
1. Frei

Beyblade : Remember Me...

1 : Frei Haname

* * *

Kei-Ten: ... ok... this has been bothering me .. for a while... so i just had to get this idea out 

Disclaimer : I don't own Beyblade.

_

* * *

It was snowing.. Just like the first time I saw Boris use that control device on her.. The day I left her in the abbey with the others... The day we secretly celebrated her birthday.. The day Boris took the life of my bestfriend..._

"Oi! Kai! Wake up!", Tyson exclaimed to the Russian who was sleeping in the bus seat.

"Get out of my way idiot", Kai mutters glaring at Tyson as he pushed him out of the way.

"Ch, still grouched up as ever..", Tyson mutters.

"Aww don't be such a sour puss!", Max says.

"Yes, we are here to meet Mr. Dickenson remember?", Ray includes.

"Hmm I wonder, why in Russia though", Kenny questions.

"Well it could be another tournament or something", Tyson comments.

"It could be", Tyson's Grandfather says, "Well then get going dudes!", he says kicking Tyson out.

"Hey!-", Tyson exclaimed as everyone else walked out of the rental bus.

"Pick you up tomorrow dudes!", with that he drove off.

"... er what just happened?", Max questioned as his bag slid off his shoulder to his hand.

"Let's just go", Kai says quickly as he walked inside.

* * *

The Bladebreakers all entered the Russian BBA building and went to the lobby.

Just as Max was about to put down his bag, someone tackled him to the ground.

"Cousin!".

"Sarah!", Max exclaimed holding his younger cousin. She had blonde hair that curled at the shoulders and bright blue eyes. She wore a white T-shirt that had yellow sleeves and a pink skirt with white sneakers.

"So good to see you Maxie!", Sarah exclaimed.

"uh... whos the kid?", Tyson asks.

"Huh? Oh this is Sarah! My cousin!", Max exclaims still being hugged by Sarah. "... By the way Sarah why are you here?".

"Huh? Oh hahah , Mr. Dickinson said that if you guys say yes, then I could travel with you guys!", Sarah said beaming.

"Aw thats awesome!", Max exclaimed.

"Haha how cute", Ray said.

"Just another hyperactive child to watch over", Kai muttered.

"Haha it should'nt be that bad", Ray laughes.

"so do you beyblade?", Tyson asks standing right infront of the two cousins.

"Err yea I do, Max here helped me out alot!", Sarah exclaimed. "He was my inspiration and -"

"As much as I'm sure they'd like to hear your life's story I need to borrow the Bladebreakers Sarah", Mr. Dickinson says appearing in the room.

* * *

"So... er why'd you call us Mr. D? It can't be because that bundle of joy downstairs", Tyson asks.

".. You're right, the matter is much more important matter... Hiro"

"My brothers here too?", Tyson asks.

"Yea, and this is the reason you guys are here", Hiro says as he walked in through the back door with someone with white hair tied with a red band behind him, wearing a white cap, red undershirt with a white fish net jacket, white pants and white sneakers.

"Whats with all the white buddy?", Tyson asks.

"Tyson don't", Hiro warns.

"Hey take the hat off, noone can see your eyes", Tyson says getting extremely close.

"Tyson", Hiro warns once more.

"The idiot", Kai mutters from the wall, watching the white clothed figure.

"Um Tyson your brother said that you shouldn't", Max says.

"Tyson I don't think you should", Kenny warns.

_'Something isn't right'_, Ray thinks to himself.

Just as Tyson was about to pull off her cap, she looked up and Tyson stared into her eyes, they were a crimson that flashed a blue before going back to crimson. When Tyson met her eyes he felt extremely tired and blacked out.

Ray blinked, once, twice. _'well then thats new'_, Ray thought.

"Errr what happened?", Max asks as he poked Tyson's unconcious form.

"I'm sorry", she said very softly and took her cap off allowing her waist lengthed white hair.

Kai's eyes widen in shock and rememberance, _'shes from the abbey!_'

"Its fine dear, he got what he deserved", Hiro says brushing a hand through his hair.

"Well then, Bladebreakers, this is Frei Haname. She will be put under the care of several teams, starting with yours first", Mr.Dickinson says.

_'! Frei!'_, Kai thought shocked

"Huh? Care? What for? I don't see anything wrong, other than the whole knock Tyson out thing", Ray asks.

"Ah, well she has several groups after her since the fall of BEGA and with Voltaire and Boris out there again it makes things worse for her", Mr. Dickinson says.

"But that doensn't answer the question, why?", Kai says keeping his calm.

"Ah that is the joy of it all, I'll let you find out yourselves boys. For now I have to go to a meeting.", Mr. Dickinson says getting up, "_Don't worry Frei, the people you're meeting are good people, don't worry about the abbey for now_", he whispered as he passed them.

* * *

The Bladebreakers left first which left Hiro and Frei in the room.

Frei nodded and looked up towards Hiro since she was shorter than Kai atleast. Hiro smiled and messed up her hair a bit, "Don't worry Frei, they're good kids. My brother tends to eat alot and whines much more, but they're good people. You can call me whenever, you got your cell phone then?".

Frei nodded and pulled out a black slider phone, "Well then this is good bye then?"

"Nah, not good bye, I'll come by and visit don't worry. You'll spend maybe a month or two with them then switch teams"

"..Ok.."

"Hahaha don't be so nervous, they're waiting downstairs for you"

* * *


	2. Amnesia

Beyblade : Remember Me...

2 : Amnesia

* * *

Kei-Ten: ... ok... this has been bothering me .. for a while... so i just had to get this idea out 

Disclaimer : I don't own Beyblade._

* * *

_

As soon as Frei closed the doors and turned around, she met the eyes of Max Tate.

"Hi Frei! I'm Max Tate!", Max exclaimed.

"H-Hello Max.", Frei stuttered, shocked.

Kenny held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Kenny!"

"Hello Frei, I'm Ray." Ray said as he held Tyson in his arm, "This is Tyson and the guy over there is Kai."

"Hn"

"Hn? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ah! Don't mind him Frei! Welcome to the Bladebreakers!", Max said energetically.

* * *

Mr. Dickenson had called a limo for them to take them to their hotel. Before they walked out, Frei put her cap back on her head, covering the majority of her hair, making it seem short. 

"Aww Why'd you put your hat back on? Not that I don't like it! I mean it makes you look cute!", Max exclaimed.

"… Cute?"

"Yea!"

"Umm Thank you Max."

Max beamed, "No prob!"

They all walked out, ".. It's snowing again.."

"Umm, yea Frei, it's been snowing for a while.", Max said.

"Excuse me, Frei. How long have you been at the Russian BBA Headquarters?", Ray asked as they all stepped into the limo.

"I.. I don't know for sure, truth be told."

"Oh", Max said as he took the seat next to her.

"I see", Ray said after setting Tyson on the seat beside him while he sat down across of them.

Kai sat down beside Ray, "Amnesia?", he asked eyes closed.

"Umm… yes a bit..", Frei mumbled.

"Hey Frei, can I ask another question?", Max asked.

"Yes?"

"Why is your hair white? Is it natural?"

"Oh, no. This isn't the natural color.", Frei messed with some of her bangs, "It got this way because of … the Abbey..", her voice got quieter.

"Oh, I'm sorry I sho-"

"No, it's ok Max. I'm under your care, you should know about me at least... I'm pretty sure that it was red, atleast that's what I remember being told"

They had all reached the hotel they were staying at, when Frei popped a question.

"When will Tyson wake up? Won't he miss dinner?"

Before anyone could answer Tyson was up.

"What?! Food and you guys almost left me?!..

* * *

Kei-Ten : an update... O o woah... weird... hahahahah... ... yea... 


End file.
